Blood Line
by DieEper
Summary: It's been four weeks since the wedding and four days since Karma rejected Amy but Amy hasn't slept with Liam. Amy has fallen into depression and closed herself at home. Though one night, feeling trapped, Amy decided to take a walk on the forest to clear her head, but little did she know that her life would change forever. Contains: Karmy, Werewolf AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **So this is my new fanfiction. Take a notice this fanfiction will contain: _Karmy_ , Werewolves so if it's not really your thing I don't think you will enjoy it.**

 **Also I will mostly write on _Amy's_ pov so I will only say the pov when I am using a different pov. And if you are a fanfiction writer your self then PLEASE MAKE SOME WEREWOLF OR VAMPIRE FANFICTIONS AND SEND THEM TO ME! I will surely read them! That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been four weeks since the weeding, four weeks since Karma rejected me and four weeks after what happened with Liam. After Karma rejected me I got drunk... really drunk, and then I saw Liam. He was drunk and a mess like me. At that point I was hurt, and all I had in my mind was to hurt Karma, like she hurt me. My pain took over and I started making out with Liam. We got to his room and when he started taking off his shirt. Then a picture of Karma got in my head which made my reason took over again. I knew I couldn't do this to Karma, I couldn't hurt her... I just couldn't.

'No... Stop!' I though to myself when I backed out screaming.

"STOP! We can't do this!" I screamed but Liam ignored me and started pulling my shirt up. I tried to shove him off but with no use, he was obviously stronger than me . Suddenly I heard someone gasp and then someone kicked Liam between his legs with made him fall down, when I saw that someone was Lauren! Thank god!

"Are you deaf or do you not understand what 'No' means?!" Lauren shouted while gesturing me to come with her. I walked over Liam and we walked over him, then we started running over the car and drove off. We slowly went home without alerting anyone, luckily both Farrah and Bruce had already gone to sleep.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" Lauren whispered with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah..." I sighed "Thanks a lot for saving me from that creep."

"Don't worry about it.""Well.. I really don't get what Karma sees in him."

"Me either..." I said

"Come on! Karma is not worth the tears, you I'll get over it!" Lauren said "And look. I know that we haven't being getting along too well, but we are sis- step-sisters now. And we should stick up for each other." She said and I nodded

"Well, judging by the pitch-blackness out side I would say it's time to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I could really use some rest from today." I said while running my had through my hair.

I climbed the stairs right into the bathroom and cleaned up any makeup that wasn't washed of from my tears, then I wore my pjs and went to sleep. The next day I told Karma everything that happened and what Liam tried to do. But she wouldn't believe me. She said I was trying to make him look bad so she would dump him all because I don't like him. I couldn't believe me ears! After everything she thinks he is innocent and I'm doing this to make him look bad? 'Screw you Karma! I can't believe you think I would do this just to make frat boy look 'bad'?! Do as you please, you guys deserve each other after all!' I shouted in shock of what I've heard.

After my fight with Karma I have been a mess... I haven't been out since forever, I haven't been eating and I started skipping school a lot. Karma and I haven't talked since. Even after all that have happened I couldn't help it.. I couldn't get over Karma. I've missed her presence, I missed all the tings we did together, all our movie nights, all our sleep overs, all our 'fake' kisses, I've missed her. I can barely remember our lives before all this mess. I got out of my thoughs when I hear a loud voice.

"Come on Amy! Open the door!" Shane shouted.

"You need to get out Amy! You've been indoors for ages!" Lauren complained while banging on my locked door.

"Ughhhhhh..." I let out a big groan.

"It's been four weeks already! You got to get over Karma." Lauren said but I ignored

"Amy if you don't open that door right now I swear I'll bust it open!" Lauren threat

"One..., Two..., Thre-" Lauren counted but before she could finish I opened the door and they gasped when they looked at me.

"Uhhhh. Amy! You look awful!" They said and I rolled my eyes. I guess I'm not really on my best looks but I guess getting rejected by your almost whole life's love does that to a girl.

"Go take a shower, change into your best outfit 'cause we are taking you on a night out!" Shane said and I groaned even harder this time. I really wasn't in the mood for anything now to be honest. I just wanted to lie and melt on my bed all day.

"Come on. It's for your own good. It will help you get your mind of Karma. Maybe you'll meet an other girl, or even guy." Lauren said ad I rolled my eyes.

"Look guys, I get that you are trying to help me and all, and I appreciate that but, I just need sometime to think, alone."

"Well you've been doing that for the last four weeks and it doesn't seem to be getting you anywhere sista." Shane said while gesturing me head to toe and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Look Amy, we are just trying to help. And staying home all day doesn't make anything better." Lauren said

"I know... I'll get over it. I just need more time." I said and they nodded.

"We'll leave you to it then. But you still need to take a bath, it smells like you dies in there!" Shane said and I laughed.

"Okay.. I will." I said and they left. 'It can't be that bad.' I though while sniffing on my arm pit. 'Okay it is that bad.' I took a a shower and wore some clothes. Even though I hate even the idea, I know Lauren and Shane are right. I need to move on from Karma but it's easier said than done. Well there was one thing that used to always take my mind of things. When I was young I used to visit the nearby forest. I went there when I wanted to be alone since no one would find me there. It was my 'hideout, my 'getaway''. Dad always told me never to go there alone because it was dangerous but that never really stopped me from going there, this place always relaxed me.

I grabbed my phone, my car keys and a flashlight since it was pitch-black out side. I got in the car, started it and started driving. It was a stunning night, the moon was full and shiny and the sky had a mix of purple, blue and black and a white aura around the moon, there were also a few stars out that night. I snapped out of it while almost crashing to a tree when I realized I arrived.

I took my flashlight out and started walking, and thinking.. I remember before all this, when Karma and I were still friends, that innocent time before all that weird mess, before we started faking being a couple, but I guess if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have been friends with Shane, nor being 'sort' of friends with Lauren, and I wouldn't have realized my true feelings for Karma, or I wouldn't have my first kiss with her... if only it wasn't for him, fucking Liam Booker... but that was Karma's choice and I can't do anything about it, just hope maybe one day she realizes what kind of person he really is. Just remembering of him makes my blood boil in rage. What he tried to do to me, but mostly when he is with Karma.. it disgusts me even thinking about the way he kisses her and the way he looks at me like he is mocking me! 'Okay Amy, get your shit together, you are supposed to be here to relax.' I say to myself and think Karma instead, all the time we spent together, all our kisses we shared, god how much I loved her lips,how much I loved her. I know I should get over it but it's almost impossible! I'd rather stay alone and single for ever than be with someone else.

I snapped out of my though when I heard a a scratching noise.

"Who's there?!" I say while taking a knife of my boot that I always carry with me. My father gave it to me when I was young and told me to use it to protect my self. The noise stopped but then I started hearing foot steps getting closer and closer. I got a bit closer to see what is was when I saw a furry creature that looked like.. a wolf?! It looked like a wolf but it was bigger, way bigger with big yellow eyes and black-as-the-night fur.

"FUCK!" I screamed and wanted to run away but the yellow eyes of the beast made me paralyze in fear. 'Run, RUN!' I though and I started running as I heard it howl. It came after me I could hear it catching up to me by seconds, it was obviously a lot faster than me. I ran with all the strength I had to make it to the car but no use, it kept getting closer and closer by second and I wasn't even near to my car yet. I tripped a few times but kept running until it jumped on me, throwing me to a tree and making me groan in pain and coughing blood out of my mouth. It stood there for a second looking at me and making me tremble in bigger fear. 'This could be it for me.' I though when the wolf rushed on me. I used my hand as a shield and it started sinking it's fangs and teeth into it while I was fighting to keep it away from my face. I searched around me to find something I could use to hit it with when I saw my fathers knife a few inches away. I immediately grabbed the knife and sunk it with all my power at the beasts shoulder which made it lose up it's grip on my hand. I kicked it off and started running with all the energy and will I had left in me to make it to the car.

I went quickly into the car, got my keys and tried to start the car, but my hand, hell my whole body was trembling. When I finally started the car I stepped on it to get out of there as quickly as possible. My whole body was hurt, my head, neck, arm and legs and my vision started becoming blurry out of blood loss. 'I can make it. Just a bit more.' I though to myself.

I don't know how but I made it home. I opened the door, almost fainting on the spot, and I went to the bathroom, it was where we kept the first-aid kit. I got a bandage and wrapped it against my arm to stop the bleeding. Then I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. 'Calm down Amy. It was a close one but your okay. You are okay. I am okay.' I though. This moment was the scariest thing ever happened to me. I could still see the yellow eyes of that beast and I could still feel my heart racing. 'It's Okay... I'm okay.' I kept thinking as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I apologize for any mistakes on this chapter or for poor writing etc. I'm not sure if I'll continue writing but if you want me to, say so and I will! Also please don't forget to _favorite_ if you like it, _follow_ if you want to know when the new chapters are out [if I continue] and leave some reviews to let me know what you think of the chapter! Until next time! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N Hello gentle readers! So, here's the thing. I just uploaded the first chapter of Blood Line around 5:00 am and then I went to sleep. When I woke up some hours later, I opened my emails but didn't saw any alerts from my fanfiction. After that I went outside and spent some time at the beach. Around three hours later I went back home and checked again for any emails. I expected like a few stuff and comments and oh I was terribly wrong 'cause when I opened my email in my surprise my email had EXPLODED with alerts from my fanfiction and more were also coming. I seriously was so surprised and happy that I almost fell from my couch! I really can't believe it! Thanks so much guys for supporting me on the first chapter and since you want me to, I will continue writing the story.  
**

 **I don't know how much words I will put on every chapter but I will try for it to be at least 2.000 words or more on each chapter. I also don't know when I'm going to update the story, it could be on a day it could be on a week. Depends on the ideas and time I have to make it but of course I will try for it to be the quickest as possible.**

 **Also here's a note about the story again:**

 **Take a notice this fanfiction will contain: _Karmy_ , Werewolves, [and more stuff coming] so if it's not really your thing I don't think you will enjoy it.** **I will mostly write on _Amy's_ pov so I will only say the pov when I am using a different pov. And again if you are a fanfiction writer your self then PLEASE MAKE SOME WEREWOLF OR VAMPIRE FANFICTIONS AND SEND THEM TO ME! I will surely read them! That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

This was officially the crappiest month of my whole life. I lost my best friend and the 'love of my life' after she rejected me on my mothers weeding with Bruce, and that douche Liam Booker got away with everything. I also was attacked by an animal who almost killed me but sure did a number on my arm. And on top of that I still have to go to school. I feel like shit but I get up anyway to change my bandage and get ready for school. As I unravel it though my eyes go wide open when I see that where was a giant bite mark on my arm was completely healed!

"What the fuck?!" I gasped

"This month couldn't get any weirder?" I mumbled to myself when I notice, it was awfully quiet.

"Mum? Bruce?" I shout but I get no answer so I decided to go downstairs to see what was going on.

I go down the stairs and see that... there was BLOOD EVERYWHERE! The floor! The walls! The windows!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I close my eyes shut while hoping this was just a bad dream, and when I open them all the blood was gone!

"What the hell?" I said. I ran upstairs to my room trying to figure out what was going on but there was a weird and scary aura coming from my room.

I go into my room when I see something. Something so horrible that I hoped and hoped with all my might this was a bad dream, a nightmare. It was Karma.. lying on the floor and she was full of blood,... her blood! This is a NIGHTMARE, IT HAS TO BE!

"NOOO." I screamd and went near to Karma. She wasn't breathing. She was just standing there, lifeless. I cried and cried and hoping this was a dream when I felt a weird feel on my hands. My Hands... they weren't my normal hands. My nails had turned to sharp claws covered in blood and my arm was hairy. Then I felt... the mirror calling for me. I turned around to see myself. I can't believe this! There was me with animal claws, covered in blood and my eyes were yellow. Like that beast's eyes from last night. But that blood. WAIT. WAS IT KARMA'S? I did this?! NO! NO I would never hurt her. I looked my reflection when it started smirking at me and licking the blood out of her hand- my HAND. I shut my eyes in despair. 'This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't REAL!' I kept repeating to myself. 'Okay breath.' I inhaled and then I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't at my room anymore. I was on the forest.

Before I could even progress what was going on I heard a loud howl coming from behind me. I turned around to see a wolf! The wolf from yesterday! I started running and running but the forest never came to an end, the creature was right behind me but I could hear this beeping sound. I could almost feel it's breath to hit my skin when I felt a sharp pain on my leg, and the beeping sound became louder and louder.

"IT BIT ME." The wolf had a strong grip on my leg and I could feel it's sharp-as-razor teeth sink deeper and deeper into my flesh when it threw me, making me 'fly' a few feet away. then it stood on my placing it's paw to my shoulder and cutting through it with it's claws and giving me a death look with his yellow paralyzing eyes. 'This was the end of me.' There is no way I could escape from this but I kept struggling.. no use. Then it was about to give the final blow when I screamed.

"NO!" I shouted and woke up. I looked around me to see that I was in my room.

"Thank god, this was just a really bad dream." I said in relief. I yawned and got of my bed. Something was odd though... I could see everything sharper, and brighter and I felt good..-, amazing to be exact. I could feel energy going through my body like I'm on a happy sugar rush. I went to the bathroom to change my bandages... but my arm was fully healed. I panicked while remembering the dream. I quickly checked the mirror for any weird signs but that was just me. Well that still doesn't make the fact any weirder but at least everything is okay.

Today felt like a good day. I don't know why, I just knew it. Well I checked the clock to see that I had woken up really early and I had lots of time, so I went and took a bath, chose the 'right' clothes and I putted a little make-up. I usually don't put any make-up but today I just felt like doing so, so 'for the heck of it, why not?'. I could already smell breakfast downstairs. My mum was always a morning person, unlike me. There was this smell that was killing me.. I think it's..., yes it definitely is bacon. My mouth was getting watery and my stomach was growling since I haven't been eating too much... I rushed quickly downstairs.

"Morning Sweetie." Mum said as she sat down.

"Hey Mum! So, where is the bacon?" I asked

"Oh sweetie, we are all out of bacon. I'll go get some today after work." Mum said. Odd, I could swear I smelled bacon. But now that I think about it, I can smell everything sharper than I could before. 'Oh well' I though as I sat down to eat, but then I heard foot steps coming from upstairs and getting down, it was Lauren. Lauren walked down, said good mornings and all and she sat next to me.

"Hey Amy! You look happy today." Lauren said happily when she took a good look at me.

"Why?" I asked

"First of all you came down for breakfast, second you wore normal clothes, and is that make-up I see?!" Lauren said in excitement

"Why is that such a big deal?" I said

"Well, if we the you 'now' compare and the you 'yesterday' I think some progress is going on.' Lauren said. I know, for some reason I feel happy today. I don't really know why I just do.

"I guess I do feel a bit happy today." I shrugged and Lauren smiled at me.

"Good. You better keep it that way." Lauren said and I chuckled.

I grabbed my bag and headed out for school. I arrived at the school's gate, where Shane happened to be.

"You look awfully happy today!" Shane noticed

"What makes you think that?"

"Well first, you showed up, second the clothes,-" He said but I cut him off.

"Fine, I get it." I said laughing. It's almost what Lauren told me, do they share a brain or something?

"Well it's good to see that you are happ- wait." Shane paused and zoomed to my face and I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Amy Raudenfeld. Are you wearing make-up?" Shane pointed.

"Just..a..little bit?" I said confused again of why he made a big deal out of it.

"OMG. You found someone didn't you?"

"You last saw me yesterday night. Where could I even find anyone?"

"I don't know, maybe after we left you went on a bar or a crazy underground party or something." Shane said.

"No Shane, I can assure you that I didn't attend to any of those places." I joked

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, I just feel a bit happy I guess." I said and Shane smiled when the bell rang.

"Welp, gotta get to class then. Se ya later Aims."

"Latter Shane." I said and we both went to our class. Weird thing though, today everyone kept complimenting me, about my clothes, hair etc. Even the teachers. People kept talking to me, not that I didn't like it. Well everyone except two people, in which one of them was Karma. We haven't talked since our fight about Liam. I really miss Karma, I do, hell if only I could go back in time and never tell her how I felt, it ruined everything. She wouldn't even look at me now, let alone talk to me and everything was awkward when we saw each other.

Several hours later had passed and school is finally over.

"FREEDOM!" I shouted and both Shane and Lauren laughed.

"Well Amy since you are in a good mood and all, I think it's time for you to have some fun." Shane said and I gave him the 'what-are-you-up-to?' look.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well there is a nice gay bar, not so far away." Shane said

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"It's a lesbian cafe on day." Shane said and I got the 'I-get-it-now' look.

"So? What do you say?" Shane said.

"I don't know.."

"Come on Amy, this will help you with Karma. Don't worry about mum, I'll cover for you." Lauren said

"Ahh.. Okay. I suppose that would help me take my mind off her. Oh for the heck of it, okay, okay! I'll come." I said and Shane clapped his hands.

"Great! But first go home and get something a bit fancier. I'll text you the details." Shane said and I laughed.

"Right." I said as I started moving towards the gate when I saw Karma and Liam! Just thinking about this guy make my blood boil but this.I seriously could feel the rage I had burst through my heart to my body. My skin and head were on fire and I felt like my clothes were getting tighter and tighter, when I realized that they were getting tighter! More like I was expanding, like I was transforming. My whole body started to hurt as hell.

"What the fuck is happening to me?!" I shouted when I heard a girl talk.

"Shit! Quick follow me!" She grabbed my hand and we started running into a building, I didn't saw which and I didn't care.

We went into a closet and locked the door.

"Alright Amy, calm down." She said but I couldn't! Everything hurt, and then I heard a growl... I realized that it came from me!

"Shit shit shit. Okay it's too late now! Take off your clothes!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" She said and I obeyed. At that moment I felt my bones and flesh shift and transform. It hurt like hell. Amy had started transforming. Her body started shifting and fur started covering her. When it ended Amy have turned into a giant wolf. She had a yellowish fur with a tag of gold and a huge muscular body. She was truly majestic and beautiful.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH!" I shouted. It finally ended but I was huffing rapidly.

"Okay Amy, now you need to calm down. Breath slowly." The girl said. 'Calm down? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!' I though but I tried to anyway, no use of course.

"It's okay. I'm one of you." She said and that got my attention in a flash.

"Okay Amy, try- try to think of something that relaxes you." She girl said. I started thinking the times when I was younger, when my father was still alive, and when I met... Karma. I started relaxing a little when I though of her. Her flawless auburn hair, her beautiful and good-shaped face and lips Amy adored, but also her amazing brown eyes Amy adored even more. She started thinking all the times they were together. When they were younger, or even now. And even as much as Amy hated all the fake-girlfriend plan, at least she got something out of it... the kiss. She had that memory saved deep in her memories, and no one could take that from her, ever. The first time they kissed on he homecoming but all the other ones, even though they were 'fake' and for 'show', hers were real and nothing could, can or will change that.

"That's it!" The girl said snapping Amy out of her thoughts. She was human again! The girl tossed Amy her clothes and she immediately wore them. I opened my mouth to say something, even though my mind was stuck in the words but she cut me off before I could anyway.

"I'm guessing you have questions." The girl said and I nodded.

"Well, first of all what happened is that you had your first transformation to your wolf form." She said

"W-Why would I-I transform?" I said in shock and confusion.

"Because..." She paused.

"Because... you are a werewolf now." She said and I freaked. 'Werewolf!? Me?! What the hell?!'

"Why- HOW?!" I snapped

"It's because of the attack yesterday. You were bitten by a werewolf."

"How you know about that?" I said but she looked down with a guilty face.

"D-Did you do this to me?" I asked but she just looked at me with again a guilty face.

"Ho-How could you? What did I ever do to you?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU." I snapped.

"I'm sorry AMY! I really am! I haven't eaten in days.. and I- I just, couldn't control it." She said with tears in her eyes and I felt guilty.

"..." "Look.., it's.. it's okay. I know you would do that to someone on purpose and what's done is done now.." I said while hugging her.

"I'm- I'm sorry." she sobbed

"It's okay." I said while releasing her from my hands.

"Could I ask you a few things?" I said and she nodded.

"Well first of all. How did this happen?"

"It all happened when I bit you. You got werewolf blood injected in you which made your system adopt to it. So basically you turned into a werewolf. Most people wouldn't survive it though, let alone the bite but the blood should have ruined your system that getting adopted to it." She explained

"You are special Amy. Even when you transformed your wolf form was something different. Most people when they first transform usually they have the characteristics of simple wolf types like Etas who are the warriors or Omegas and in best case Betas but hell you aren't even an Alpha. "

"How can you tell?" I asked

"Every wolf has a different eye color which goes to a different type. Your eyes started changing when you transformed, or when you started thinking. There is only one type I have in mind but it's impossible.." She said and I gave her the "go on" face.

"Amy I think you are an Arhicόs Alpha." she said and I looked confused.

"What is this Arhicόs Alpha?"

"Well it gots many names like, the Mēness Alpha, or Luna Alpha, or Royal Alpha but the right name is Arhicόs Alpha. It's basically the first wolf kind. No one has ever seen this type before, so it can't be."

"Well even so, how can you tell that I am one?" I asked

"Well even though people think that they don't exist there are some tales about them and the facts that their eyes change depending on their mood."

"For example, when you turned I'm guessing that you were scared so your eyes turned silver or light grey which means fear but when you started thinking something your eyes turned dark blue which means nostalgia and then they turned light purple which means romance/love and care."

"So you can tell what I am thinking by looking at my eyes?"

"Yes but you can cover that. For example start thinking something that makes you happy." She says while bringing me in front of a mirror.

"Something that makes me happy... Oh I know!" I said and then my eyes turned orange.

"Okay now, focus and imagine that your eyes are green again but keep thinking of what you are thinking now." She says and I imagine my eyes green... and they turn green.  
"Well done! You are a natural. What did you though of?"

"Donuts!" I said and she laughed.

"So how did you find me? And how you know my name?"

"I have your sent. As werewolves we have a high and sharp sense of smell. I can easily track anyone. As for the name I could hear your friends calling you that. Again, werewolves also have excellent hearing." Now that I think about it I could smell bacon out of nowhere and I could hear Lauren's foot steps from distance.

"So you know my name..., mind telling me yours now?"

"Oh yes. I'm Maddy. Nice to meet you!" She said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Also Amy, I would like you not to tell anyone about this. If anything people get any rumors about werewolves being here it will surely attract werewolf hunters as well, who you should also be careful of. And if my pack finds out they will kill you!" She said 'Werewolf hunters? Pack? This month is getting weirder and weirder by the minute'

"Okay I promise. But now what should I do?" I ask.

"Well you should start learning to control your powers. I'll come by your house tonight to teach you. Till then you should stay down and lay low. If anything happens text me and try to calm down." She says while handing me a paper with her number on it.

"Okay we should go now, your parents are probably worry and I don't want to cause any suspicion to my pack." She said and I nodded.

 _This is going to be a crazy day.  
_

* * *

 ** _So what do you think? Will Amy be able to deal with all this? Will anything happen? What will Amy do with Karma? All this questions and the answer shall come next time!  
_**

 **A/N So there you have it guys. Chapter 2! This came out quite big huh? Well I had many ideas so I threw them in there but hey the bigger the better huh? As you may have read I am so damn happy of all the favs, follows and reviews you guys threw for me. If you just skipped it to read the chapter you can go up now ^ . So again I will keep writing as long as you guys want me to! Also ideas are acceptable and will actually help me finish faster so if you have anything, throw it in there! That is about it. Until next time! ^_^  
**


End file.
